Quizás el
by SaSoRe-NyU
Summary: Lo sabes desde el primer momento en que lo viste. Sabes que tu alma ya no es tuya y que entre las 7000 millones que habitan el mundo el la posee. Yaoi/ SasoDei/ AU / Leve OoC


Holaaa~ aquí ando yo de nuevo trayéndoles narraciones de pésima calidad y tratando de introducir un poco el SasoDei y esperar que no se pierda en los abismales mundos de Fanfiction.

¡Dos fics en un año! Yo creo que el mundo esta por destruirse e.e  
si, definitivamente tiene que ser eso xD  
¡ah! ¡Ah! Antes de que me olvide…¡Muchisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisis isisisisimas gracias a la gente que comento mi anterior fic (un asco, de verdad, lo lei después y mi expresión fue un total y gran "WTF") y/ o lo puse como favorito! ¡Por Kami! De verdad musisisisiiisisisisiisisisisiisisisisisiisisisisis isisissiisismas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer algo así! *·*

PD: cuando lei el "me lo acaban de recomendar" de un review, nose, creo que morí de un derrame nasal, poco y mas y veo a Sasori y a Deidara a la cara xD

Bueno, cortando con esto, acá les traigo otro One- Shot recién recién salido del horno, bien calentito (¿?) Espero que les guste y bueno, ya saben, cualquier cosilla, por aquí me tiene n.n  
Este fic tiene una forma diferente a la que usualmente escribo, espero que les sea interesante

¡Ah! Y sepan disculpar por favor las faltas ortográficas.

**Pareja:**

**SasoDei**

**Advertencias**:

**-Universo Alterno**

**-Conteo de palabras: 2.110**

-Además tiene **un poco de OoC** , quiero aclarar esto, para mi TODO fic tiene Ooc, porque nadie sabe como verdaderamente va a actuar el o los personajes. No somos ellos.

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, ni Sasori, ni Diedara ni yo (?). Si no a masashikishimto.

**Aclas!:**

‒Bla bla bla ‒ diálogos

sin mas que decirles, Disfrútenlo, es suyo (?)

* * *

Quizás el

Un mundo, Aproximadamente 7000 millones de habitantes, cinco continentes, 196 países, millones de ciudades, de pueblos, de localidades, incluso de instituciones, transportes y otros sitios donde la sociedad interactúa.  
Miles de millones de posibilidades, de variantes, de situaciones paralelas, de momentos, de segundos, de coincidencias.  
Millones y millones de de alternativas, quizás hasta inimaginables, y sin embargo, y aun así, te enamoraste de él.  
La única persona que parece tratar de ignorarte, que no logra descubrir que existes, que respiras y que probablemente sobrevives por él. Aquella misma que parece ser aceite, tu siendo agua, aquel que representa todo aquello que nunca serás o podrás ser, no porque seas incompetente, no, si no porque quizás es la perfecta combinación de todo lo que a ti te contradice.  
Maldices el momento que te das cuenta que se roba tus suspiros y que quizás también ya hace mucho tiempo, tu alma. También lo maldices a el que en las noches se convierte en el súcubo de tus sueños, y la fantasía de tus días.  
"Los apuestos se atraen". Recuerdas esa maldita frase cada noche que te quedas despierto pensado en por qué a ti, por que el, por que ahora y terminas respondiéndote con una tonta sonrisa cada vez que llegas a la conclusión de que para el amor no hay explicación.  
Eso realmente duele. Un golpe bajo a tu orgullo, a ese tan grande y majestuoso orgullo que tú mismo no dejas declinar por nadie. Excepto por él, el que lo ha pisoteado, manoseado y transformado a su gusto sin ser consciente de ello. Y eso quizás es lo que más te duele.  
Ruegas por una chance, por un alivio, por algo que milagrosamente logre sacártelo de tu cabeza, evaporarlo, desaparecerlo, como si nunca hubiese existido. Así quizás, y muy quizás, vuelvas a ser un tercio de lo que eras antes de el, antes de que invadiera tu cabeza como un virus.  
Piensas en miles de soluciones, sentirte invadido te trae malestar, duele, duele tener algo tan preciado tan cerca y no poder tocarlo como quisieras, demostrarle el amor que le tienes y que innegablemente eres su mejor opción, aquel que lo cuidaría como un rey y lo amaría hasta la muerte, aun así si eso incluye que no sea reciproco.  
Te sientes algo estúpido tratando de desahogarte con otras personas. Crees ser alguien miserable por usarlas para olvidarlo, por recordar su cara cada vez que tocas a alguien más, cada vez que besas a alguien más y piensas que es él y te aferras con más fuerza a la ilusión de estar con él. Y te desilusionas pensando que no lo puedes remplazar por nadie, porque lo quieres solo a él.  
Meses han pasado desde que basado en solo una mirada -la primera que te dio- has caído a sus pies. Meses, solo eso, parecen años de agonía que carcomen tu pecho cada vez que lo vez reírse junto a otras personas, cada vez que logras articular una palabra frente suyo, cada vez que lo miras.  
Y finalmente decides, casi como un dogma al que te aferras, que ya no quieres seguir así, que ya no puedes vivir así. Se lo dirás. Y eres consciente que las consecuencias podrían ser terribles. Te imaginas todos los escenarios posibles, tus diálogos, tus movimientos, y seguido sus acciones, sus reacciones. Te aterra, te aterra mucho, pero estas cansado y la vida ya no es vida. Y quizás ya no te importe si el rechazo marca su cara, porque ya has muerto, y ya nada importa, porque ya no vives si no es por el.  
Buscas el momento indicado, tus amigos te han ayudado, se lo has contado y te arman de valor, te rodean de positivismo y tú les sonríes haciendo banales bromas acerca de tu futura e excepcional conquista. No los quieres preocupar, no quieres que te vean mal, ese es parte del sentido de cómo eres, de cómo tratas de tapar todo con una alegre sonrisa, por mas impulsivo que en algunos momentos llegues a ser. Porque ere Deidara Iwagakure y ese carácter alegre, jovial te representa cual escudo tallado en la piel.  
Lo miras, esta ahí, sentado, paciente, sereno, casi como una muñeca frente a la ventana. Sientes como todo tu cuerpo hormiguea y como la sensación de vértigo domina tu ser. Quieres salir corriendo, gritando, tirarte desde el techo de tu escuela, o de cualquier lugar que asegure que tu aterrizaje será fatal. Tragas todo el aire que te es permitido, y lo expulsas violentamente denotando tu inigualable miedo. Te paras de tu asiento, te alejas de tu pupitre hacia el pasillo del aula y sientes un manotazo en tu nalga, un cachetazo. Konan te sonríe desde su asiento, aun con la mano semi-levantada.

‒ Hoy es el día Dei - Te da una pequeña sonrisa y mira discretamente al primer pupitre pegado a la ventana. Miras a Pein llamándola desde la puerta para irse, como todos los que ya lo han hecho dentro de ese salón.  
Ella asiente y se para, sin antes abrazarte levemente cuando ve el tímido temblor de tu mano ‒ Buena suerte ‒ Te susurra y sale fuera del salón no sin antes saludar al pelirrojo con un "‒Nos vemos mañana Sasori‒"

El salón esta vacio, solo tú y el. Nadie más. Nadie más que no seas tú puede observar. El día escolar se termina, quizás tu vida también. Dramatizar sí que te representa.  
Lo ves levantarse de su silla, dispuesto a irse, como todos. La cobardía te llama a la resignación a aplazar lo inaplazable, de ahorrarte el futuro sufrimiento de lo que ya ves venir. Pero tu cansancio te da la valentía.

‒ Sa-Sasori ‒ Tratas de que tus palabras no se atoren en tu garganta, de no confundirte, de no temer, pero realmente es algo imposible en una situación así ¿No?.  
Se gira, te mira, te mira con su característica mirada inexpresiva, carente de emociones, totalmente hermosa, y te sientes rectificar el podio en el que lo has subido, en esa pirámide que representa tu cabeza y la que encabeza. Y tus piernas parecen flaquear y tu valentía parece querer ocultar la mano tras la espalda después de tirar la piedra.  
Te quedas callado, te sigue mirando y por la forma en la que levemente cambio su mirada sabes que se ah dado cuenta de tu tención, sabes que el sabe. O tal vez solo lo imaginas.

‒ ¿Qué sucede Deidara? ‒ Tu corazón muere atragantado en tu garganta al escuchar, al ver como tu nombre escapa de tus labios. Te hipnotiza, te monopoliza y mueve tus piernas hasta quedar a poco mas de un metro de distancia de el, parado, frente a frente. Te reconfortas con la idea de que ya nada importa, y eso te da la fuerza de seguir.

‒¿Puedes quedarte un minuto mas? ‒ Tu voz echa un susurro, tus manos un terremoto. Carraspeas un poco, tratando de sonar seguro ‒ Quiero decirte algo ‒ No te dice nada, no hace ningún gesto, solo te mira, una mirada que habla que denota una leve curiosidad y que te da esa fe que necesitas, pero que a la vez te la quita al detectar su frialdad.

‒ Estoy un poco apurado ‒ Miente, lo sabes, a el no le gusta perder el tiempo y eres consiente que hace ya tiempo fuiste etiquetado como una pérdida de él, cuando las discusiones respecto al arte se vuelven cotidianas y cuando tu nombre es reemplazado con un hastiado "mocoso".

‒ No te preocupes, solo será un momento Umn ‒ Tomas aire y lo expulsas, miras afuera, a través de la ventana buscando un consuelo o algo que te permita volar lejos de ahí, a una altura en las que las cosas no te lleguen y en que la situación parezca algo ameno. Te das cuenta que mirar afuera ha sido un gran error y que ahora no puedes afrontarlo, no puedes mirarlo a los ojos, sientes la vergüenza cayéndote como una balde de agua frí solución estalla en tu cabeza. ‒ Por favor, quédate así y no te des la vuelta. ‒ Lo rodeas y quedas de frente a la ventana, espalda con espalda, quizás así te sientas mas seguro.  
Un nudo sin punta se forma en tu lengua y aunque tengas la boca abierta, listo, ninguna palabra sale de allí.  
Las agujas del reloj en el frente del salón resuenan y sabes que el tiempo pasa y que esto será lo mejor. Por un momento todo queda estático, no hay sonidos, no hay movimientos y el afuera parece una burda foto de hechos inmediatos. ‒ Me gustas‒ Lo sueltas, sin mas, ya esta, ya salió y siente tu espíritu volviendo a tu cuerpo, el mundo volviéndose a mover.  
La espalda de Sasori se tensa, lo siente, lograste provocar algo, estas feliz, pero su perpetuo silencio te quitan esa sensación de alivio que te albergó.  
Pasa un minuto, dos. Te impacientas porque puede que se silencio diga mas de lo que crees y te lastima mas de lo que aparenta.  
Escuchas un suspiro, una leve reacción de que la persona que comparte el tacto de tu espalda sigue viva, ahí y tu corazón vuelve a detenerse cuando su voz resuena en la vacía habitación.

‒ Si no estaría de espalda te golpearía la cabeza mocoso‒ su repuesta te hace sonreír un poco, pero sientes la necesidad de saber el significado a través de sus palabras ‒ ¿No podías buscarte a una personas mas complicada que yo? ‒ Sonríes con ironía, mucha, muchísima. ¿Qué si no lo habías hecho? Habías probado todo, todo lo que estaba a tu alcance para sacártelo de adentro de tu cabeza, desde el consuelo en otras personas hasta el uso de drogas. Nada funciono. Su recuerdo te perseguía cual sombra, y eso te arrincono aun más.

‒ Créeme cuando te digo que lo eh intentado Umn‒ Silencio, otra vez, tan espeso y denso que podía ser tan tangible como cualquier objeto del lugar.

‒ ¿Y que se supone que tengo que hacer? ‒ La pregunta te desconsuela, te deja sin habla, helado, no la esperabas, definitivamente no. La primera y única fase de tu plan era inmolarte. Una deliciosa y gran inmolación en la que fuese corriendo con tus sentimientos y explotaras y ya, nada más. Nunca habías pensado en la segunda parte, cuando encontrasen tus restos desperdigados después del atentado.

‒No.. No lo se Umn‒ Tu respuesta te hace sentir mas estúpido de lo que ya te sientes, ¿En que estaba pensando? Un poco mas relajado decides sincerarte, no hay nada que puedas perder ‒No tenía planeada una respuesta a ninguna pregunta, umn. Yo solo… yo solo…‒

‒ ¿Tu sólo ibas a tirar una declaración e ibas a salir corriendo mocoso? ‒ Sasori resopla aire riendo, dios, ¡Ríe! Lo puede escuchar.  
Te volteas y observas su espalda, tan menuda, tan delgada como el. Lo pasas en altura solo por unos centímetros pero aun así te parece tan pequeño, sientes la necesidad de cuidarlo, de protegerlo, de amarlo, de abrazarlo.  
Cierras los ojos, y cuando los vuelves a abrir tus brazos están en su cintura y tu cara en su cuello, lo sientes tensarse, te sientes tensarte. Esto se estaba saliendo de control.

‒ Déjame quedarme unos segundo así, por favor‒ No hay ninguna respuesta. Solo el silencio y el ruido de las manecillas del reloj. ‒ Creo que empezaría con que me veas ‒ Sueltas, sin importarte.

‒¿Qué? ‒ Notas la incredulidad en su respuesta.

‒ A respuesta a tu pregunta… empieza por verme, estoy aquí Umn…. Como siempre lo he estado‒ Arrojas la última respuesta con tristeza, una tristeza que emerge de cada uno de tus poros y se conforma en una vaga frase.

‒¿Y después de eso? ‒ Sasori sigue sin moverse, sin corresponder el abrazo y sin negarse a el.

‒Eso es una decisión tuya‒

-…-

Esa noche no logras conciliar el sueño, atacado por una nueva oleada de sensaciones, una sonrisa adorna tus facciones y tus labios todavía sientes la calidez de la mejilla de Sasori en ellos. En el saludo de "Hasta mañana" y en el de promesas silenciosas y miradas que parecen inexpresivas pero que denotan una complicidad.

Un mundo, 7000 millones de habitantes, cinco continentes, 196 países, millones de ciudades, de pueblos, de localidades, incluso de instituciones, transportes y otros sitios donde la sociedad interactúa.  
Miles de millones de posibilidades, de variantes, de situaciones paralelas, de momentos, de segundos, de coincidencias.  
Millones y millones de de alternativas, y sin embargo, y aun así, el te ha mirado a ti.

* * *

¿Llegaron hasta aquí abajo? ¿De verdad? Pues, ¡muchísimas gracias por donar un poco de su tiempo leyendo!  
De verdad, ya de por si estoy agradecida por que se pasen por aquí.  
y bueno, nose cuando volveré a actualiza algo, pero de hacerlo escribiré un Thorki, así que bueno, dentro de un tiempo por ahí me vuelven a ver por aquí.  
Ya sabes, cualquier tipo de sugerencia, reclamo, tomatazo o halagos (lo cuales no creo que existan) tiene los reviews, todo será aceptado con una graaan felicidad :)

En fin, un Reviewcito para esta niña universitaria. ¿Uno chiquititititito? :3


End file.
